M-KluYa
Runne KluYa was born on the planet Runne to AsaHi and Zemi Dreigiau. His older brother is FuSoYa. During his early childhood, KluYa and AsaHi spent most of their time on the run and hiding from the Manor. His mother attempted to claim that KluYa's father was her deceased husband SoYa's son in attempt to protect him. However, his true heritage was already known to the Manor, and agents dogged their steps until AsaHi and KluYa were eventually captured. AsaHi died at the hands of the Manor, in a final attempt to protect the identity of her son. KluYa, however, was unaware of the details surrounding his mother's fate. Instead, he was taken by the Manor and given to the care of his older brother FuSoYa. It became increasingly apparent as KluYa got older that he was not the son of SoYa. Though FuSoYa loved his younger brother dearly, he was constantly on the search for the truth of KluYa's heritage and the details of his parent's death, which he strongly suspected was the fault of the Manor. During his time at the Manor, KluYa befriended the eccentric KiNaTu and young Joran SuKi. He also became rivals with Zemus]. His Vision ability warned him of the impending destruction of the planet, and he spent much of his time building a ship which was later used to escort himself, FuSoYa and many of the children from the Manor to a base on the Red Moon where they remained in cold sleep for hundreds of years. Blue Planet KluYa and FuSoYa remained awake, working on plans to find a home for the refugee Lunars among the people of the Blue Planet. Over time, KluYa became more and more restless, feeling the call of the Living World below. Eventually, he departed from the Red Moon on the Big Whale, after a final argument with his older brother. He never returned to the Red Moon or saw his brother again until after his own death. He was a wanderer and student of the Blue Planet, befriending the peoples and learning as much of the cultures as he could. He was well known as the "Pilgrim" among the Human nations. He also earned the trust of the Dark Elf people, even on causal terms with the Dark Elf Queen. During this time, KluYa became best friends with the Dark Elf Rygturin, whom he nicknamed "Rye." Rye was his traveling and adventuring partner for many years. KluYa introduced many new technologies and magics to the Blue Planet including the construction of the flying airships and the Serpent Road. KluYa also spent much time constructing the elemental Crystals, under the guidance of his father's spirit. These Crystals were gifted to the major cities of the Blue Planet, on the Upperworld and in the Underworld. Finally, KluYa settled down in Mysidia where he married the human Rowanne Ya and had two sons, Benjamin Ya and Cecil Harvey. He also became a close friend to the father of Cid Pollendina as he worked to reveal new technologies to the city of Baron. KluYa's family life was short-lived, however, as an attack by Zemus shattered the Ya family. Rowanne was slain in attempt to protect her two sons, Ben was taken captive in Zot and Cecil was delivered into the care of Cid Pollendina in Baron. KluYa struggled with his final battle on the peaks of Mt. Ordeals where he sacrificed himself, his spirit becoming sealed within the mountain. Darkstar KluYa made a number of appearances in the Coming of the Darkstar storyline. Most noticeably, he met to encourage Ben, Cecil and FuSoYa and speak his parting words. He also gifted Ben with a medallion depicting the four moons of new-found Lunar colony, hinting at the fact that he had forseen the events that would lead the Lunar people to their final home. It is also because of Joran's connections to KluYa in the past that she is drawn to befriend and fall in love with Ben. Wayrift Ben eventually meets the Dark Elf Rye during a storyline where he becomes imprisoned by the Dark Elves. It is then that he learns for the first time of his father's connection with the Dark Elves of the Blue Planet. Rye helps Ben to escape the imprisonment, claiming that he has a debt to pay to KluYa. Eventually Rye travels to come and stay in Baron where Ben befriends him. Rye offers Ben information about his father, often telling stories of their past adventures and helping Ben to better understand KluYa's heritage. Over time, Rye begins to have strange dreams where he can communicate with the lost spirit of his former best friend. These dreams become stronger until Rye finds a way to bind KluYa's awareness in the waking world through him. This gives KluYa the ability to manifest, though he is very limited, mostly rooted to the magics of the hidden Dark Elf city. He has given up most of his powers and no longer has the ability to shape shift into his dragon form. KluYa can appear outside of the Dark Elf city for short periods of time, often using that time to visit Baron, grab a bite to eat at Sam's and speak with his sons. Dragon Form KluYa can take the form of a large white dragon, much like his father's dragon form. The origins of the dragon concept came from the first two lines of mis-translation of the Mysidian Legend in original Final Fantasy IV script, which read: One to be born From a dragon Hoisting the light And the dark Arises high up In the sky to The still land. Veiling the moon with The Light of Eternity, It brings Another promise To Mother Earth with A bounty and mercy. Later, this was connected to Zemi Dreigiau's dragon form and became a basis for making KluYa Zemi's son. Sygnus Technially, KluYa is a Sygnus. However, he never takes the form of a winged Sygnus in the way of Luccious or his sons. He much preferred the form of the white dragon, which may have represented his Sygnus essence. Foreseeing his death, KluYa divided up his Sygnus power and gifted a half of it to each of his sons. Skills and Abilities *'Dragon Form' - He can take the form of a large white dragon. *'Crystal Master' - KluYa is one of the only Crystal Masters of his time. With his father's assistance, he created both the Crystals of the Moon and of the Blue Planet. *'Infinite Ways' - Like his eldest son, KluYa could travel through the Infinite Ways. *'Vision Sight '- KluYa had the ability to foresee the important events that had a strong possibility of coming true. *'Creator '- Like his father, KluYa was a maker of many things. He enjoyed creating technical wonders, such as airships. He also crafted weapons (such as Cecil's Crystal Sword) and other items (such as Ben's medallion), which he imbued with magical power. *'Charming Good Looks and Magnetic Personality' - He would claim these to be skills. ^_~ Project Pilgrim In early 2007, Syn and Aywren worked on a script for an off-shoot comic that was tentatively named Pilgrim. This was to be a short story about the adventures of KluYa and Rye before the Crystal Wars. The story was a narration spoken by Rye to Bradhoc Browning over a lunch table in what was then current-day Baron. Only one chapter was scripted and about 6-7 pages were completed for this secret project. However, due to a hard drive failure, the script and the finished pages were all lost and never recreated. It is currently unknown if the authors will ever return to this project. The following images are all that remain of Pilgrim. Click the see the larger images! Fun Facts This version of KluYa is often known as MKY. The "M" stands for "Manly," a nickname that Syn gave him many years ago. There remains a debate between authors about which KluYa is the most manly... if any. ^_~ Category:Main Characters